The Happiest Place on Earth
by Ariana-tan
Summary: America decides to invite the other countries to various Florida theme parks Disney World, SeaWorld, etc. after a world meeting. Chaos will probably ensue. Told from the POVs of America, Liechtenstein, and Sealand. Rated T for possible language, yaoi.
1. Prologue: We're Going to Disney World!

**I'm reuploading this story to add details I added to the story I handed in to my teacher, but I'm still keeping the original Author's Note. There's not much difference, just some more description and more spacing out of the lists. Also, I added a mini-glossary to the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy:**

**Okay, guys! Here's my new story! I know I promised I'd do one of the stories from my poll, but I couldn't think of anything… So I decided to write this story in creative-writing class! It's based (at least partially) off of my latest trip to Disney World, which was over February vacation. I got permission from the teacher to publish it here, so that's what I decided to do. I also felt the need to publish something to let all of my readers/subscribers know that I am not dead! Also, please note that this is only the prologue, and that I am alternating between human and country names. And that the only foreign languages I am using are French, Spanish, and possibly some very basic Italian, because I have taken both French and Spanish for at least three full years. So I hope you enjoy this new story.**

Hetalia Goes to Disney World

"All right! So our next world meeting is gonna be in Florida! As the hero, I decided that, since you guys all said that you could stay a few extra days, we should go to Disney World! And SeaWorld! They have this really cool new roller coaster called the Manta. We should also totally go to Orlando Studios! And Discovery Cove! And Busch Gardens!" America said, looking around the room at the other representatives, who were just looking back at him in shock.

One of the first to return to normal was Sealand, who looked at his "parents" in excitement. "Mama, can we go with Alfred? Please, please, please? I promise to try to behave and not bother that jerk – I mean, Arthur!" He smiled pleadingly at his "mother".

Finland sighed, brushing his platinum-blonde hair back behind his ears. "I suppose it would be all right. What do you think, Berwald?" He turned toward his much taller husband.

"I gu'ss it'd be okay," Sweden answered.

"Brother, I think it would be really fun. May we please go?" Liechtenstein asked, her light green eyes looking pleadingly up at her older brother.

Switzerland, who had been glaring at America for suggesting such a stupid idea, blinked his own darker green eyes in surprise, turned to Liechtenstein, and said, "Are you sure, Lilly? It'll probably be really crowded and noisy. I don't really think you would like it."

Liechtenstein shook her head and said, "No, Brother, I really want to do this."

Switzerland answered, "Okay," and then, turning back to America, "I guess we can go."

America looked around the room, smiling and sticking his hands in the pockets of his faded bomber jacket. His plan was working perfectly. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned around.

His older brother/father figure, England, as well as his twin brother Canada and his other father-figure France, was standing there. "What are you possibly thinking of with this stupid plan?"

America tilted his head to the side adorably and asked as innocently as possible, "Whatever do you mean, Iggy? I just thought it would be a lot of fun for everyone. Don't you want to come?" America looked pleadingly at England, Canada, and France.

England's dark green eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're planning, but I refuse to have any part in this."

Canada looked down at the polar bear in his arms (America was pretty sure its name was Kuma, or something like that) and murmured, "I think it'll be fun."

France put his arms around both Canada and England and said, "I think that all of three us should go, _non_? Don't you think it will be fun for our sons, _mon cher Angleterre_?"

England growled slightly. "How many times have I told you not to talk to me in that stupid language of yours, frog?"

Finally, America stepped in. "Aw, c'mon, Iggy! Please?" he begged, looking down at the older man with his light blue puppy-dog eyes and a cute pout.

England blushed, looking away, and muttered, "I-I guess I could go…" Then he snapped his head up and said, "But don't expect me to like it!" He glared at the three other men.

America yelled, "Yeah!" and hugged England. England blushed even more ferociously and murmured, "Bloody wanker," but America could tell he didn't really mean … whatever it was that he had just called him.

America pulled away from England and looked around the room. All the others seemed to have made their decisions. He clapped his hands for attention and said, "Okay! So now we take a vote. Those of us who want to go, raise your hand!" He immediately raised his hand. Liechtenstein and Sealand followed almost immediately afterward. A smaller girl, Taiwan, looked from her father, Japan, and mother, Vietnam, to America, and then she raised her hand, too. Seychelles raised her hand, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, which also caused her dark brown pigtails to bounce. North Italy raised his hand quickly, too, looking anxiously at Germany until Germany raised his hand, blushing slightly. Prussia grabbed Canada's hand and raised their hands (Canada anxiously clutching Kuma with the other arm to prevent him from falling). Korea looked really excited as he raised his hand. Spain was hugging South Italy from behind and raising his and South Italy's clasped hands as well. Soon, the only ones who had not raised their hands were China, Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine.

Ukraine looked around at the others nervously and muttered, "Ivan, I-I think I would like to go with everyone else."

Russia smiled creepily and said, "_Da_, I think that sounds like a very good idea." He and Ukraine raised their hands. Belarus clung possessively to her older brother's other arm and nodded her assent.

China sighed and said, "I guess I'll come, too, _aru_."

America pumped his fist into the air and said, "All right! We're going to Florida next month!"

Most of the younger representatives cheered excitedly, while a few of the older ones just looked at each other wearily.

**Oh, and here's a mini-glossary for you:**

**Non (French) – no**

**Mon cher (French) – my dear**

**Angleterre (French) – England**

**Bloody (British slang) – (doesn't really mean anything – just used to show frustration)**

**Wanker (British slang) – mother-f***er (or something like that)**

**Da (Russian) – yes**

**Aru (Chinese) – (doesn't really mean anything – just a speech tick)**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1: The Flight

**I'm also reuploading this chapter to add more detail. Also, I have nothing against Sherlock Holmes – I'm just trying to get into America's head about how he would feel about that sort of thing. I just can't imagine him actually reading a mystery like that – he needs way more action that that, like **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

"Did everyone remember to bring swimsuits, sunscreen, and sweatshirts? It'll be really sunny and warm pretty much all week, but it gets really cold at night." America stood up from his window seat of the private jet and looked around at the others.

When everyone nodded, America smiled and sat back down next to England, who looked up from the book he was reading (one of those _Sherlock _Holmes books that America never could understand – he would take a comic book over that trash any day) and glared at America. "I don't understand why you bloody insisted on sitting next to me, instead of next to Matthew."

America shrugged his shoulders out of his bomber jacket (he figured it would be way too warm to wear it once the plane landed in Florida, anyway) and said, "Mattie's so boring. I thought it would be funner to sit with you."

England rolled his eyes and said, "There's no such word as 'funner'. The correct term would be 'more fun'. Also, I believe Matthew heard you…"

Canada's head snapped up from where he was sitting a few rows back as he shouted (in a voice that would have been at a normal speaking volume from anyone else), "Hey!"

America turned around in his seat. To the annoyance of the people behind him, Switzerland (who glared at Alfred) and Liechtenstein (who just looked down on the floor of the plane, blushing), he shouted back, "Sorry, Mattie!"

Suddenly, the pilot came in over the PA system in the jet. "Hello. This is your captain speaking. In a few minutes, we will be departing Boston to reach our final destination, Orlando. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight."

The plane began to back up. Liechtenstein gripped her armrest tightly. She had never been a fan of flying. Switzerland grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She turned to her brother and smiled. Switzerland smiled back and stroked Liechtenstein's short, blonde hair. He adjusted her dark blue hair-ribbon and then leaned back into his seat.

The pilot came back on. "We are first in the line-up and will be departing shortly." The plane slowly rolled forward to the edge of the runway.

The plane sped up rapidly as it raced down the runway. Soon, it was airborne, tilted up towards the heavens. America could hear South Italy yelling loudly, probably some sort of prayer or swearwords, in Italian and Spain trying to calm him down in Spanish. Then, America looked out the window. He was always nervous about take-off, too. Subconsciously, his hand gripping the armrest reached towards England's, gripping it tightly.

England looked up from his book again towards his and America's intertwined hands and smiled. He squeezed America's hand, causing him to look at their hands in surprise. America blushed, but England only chuckled and said, "It's okay, Alfred. We'll be up in the air soon, and then you can relax."

America responded, blushing slightly, "I-I really shouldn't be so afraid, but after what happened ten years ago…"

England sighed and said, "I know. A country never can truly forget something like that." America, happy that England understood his fears, smiled and leaned back in his seat.

Soon the plane leveled off, and the flight attendants came out. America promised the stewardess that came to serve him and England a large tip if she refused to serve England any alcohol, causing England to smack him upside the head and call him a "bloody git".

It was a late afternoon flight, so it soon grew dark. England had managed to get some whiskey, and several other countries, including France, Prussia, Denmark, Hungary, Germany, Belgium, and the Netherlands, were also getting drunk out of their minds.

By the time the plane reached Florida, England was sobbing on America's shoulder (he was wearing a brand-new Batman T-shirt, too…) about what a horrible older brother he was while America tried to comfort him, to no avail. Prussia and Denmark were engaged in yet another drinking contest that Prussia appeared to be winning. Hungary and Belgium had fallen into a drunken stupor a few hours back. France was trying to grope Hungary's chest, and she was so out of it that she didn't even attempt to stop him. Germany, who was apparently the only sane drunk in the bunch, was trying to get Prussia to quit the drinking contest, but it was no use. America wasn't exactly sure where the Netherlands had gone off to, but he was sure it wasn't good.

Sealand was looking around the plane in excitement from his window seat next to his parents. (They were in one of the few three-seat rows on the plane.) "Mama, Mama, we're almost there! The pilot said that we'll be landing soon! I'm getting real excited!"

Finland smiled at the boy, ruffling his blond hair gently, and said, "I'm sure you are, Sealand. But let's try to hold our excitement inside until we land, okay? We don't want to wake Papa up, do we?" He motioned toward Sweden, who had apparently fallen asleep during the flight.

Peter smiled and nodded. "Okay, Mama."

Finland sighed. That boy was always calling him "Mama", even though Finland was in fact a male. He would have to talk to Sweden about it at some point, but he was rather tired of always correcting Sealand for calling him that.

The pilot came back on the PA system. "Okay, we will be coming down for a landing in a few minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts back up, return your seats to the upright and locked position, and put the seat-trays back up. Thank you."

America looked around the plane again to make sure that everyone was doing as the pilot asked. The Netherlands had returned from … wherever he had gone off to and returned to his seat next to his sister Belgium, who was still asleep. France had wandered drunkenly back over to Canada and was now sitting down, too, while Canada buckled his father-figure's seatbelt. Everything seemed to be back in order.

Then the plane started to dip downwards. America gripped the armrest in alarm before he realized that this just meant that the plane was going to land soon. Knowing that England would probably be of no help whatsoever this time around, America tried to take deep breaths as the plane dropped slowly onto the runway.

The plane touched down and ran along the runway before slowing down almost at the end. Then the plane taxied its way down to its gate. The pilot gave the "okay" signal, and all the countries gathered their belongings (because it was a private jet, they had kept their luggage with them on the plane) and began to exit the plane.

America couldn't help thinking to himself, 'Yes. Thank God we're finally here.' Out loud he said, "Okay, guys. Let's go get our rental cars."

**Mini-Glossary**

**Bloody – British slang – (just used to show frustration – it doesn't mean anything)**

**Git – British slang – idiot**


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2: The Hotel

**Author's Note: I would just like to apologize for the delay in putting up the next chapter. But, as you may have noticed, I did fix up several things in the previous two chapters, so if you haven't read those two chapters recently, you might want to look at that. Also, in this chapter, any text outside of the two author's note (this one and the one on the bottom) that is bolded is meant to be a side-note (as in, it's written by **_**me**_** about the story, it's not actually part of the story). Thank you for your cooperation, and I hope you enjoy! Does anyone even read these things?... If you do, please review and tell me that. Ah, heck, just review, anyway. Thank you so much!**

The countries ran out of the airport to find the shuttle. America looked around outside the airport until he saw a shuttle for their car-rental place. He called out to the others, "Hey, guys! The shuttle's here!"

The driver of the shuttle got out of the bus to help them get their suitcases onto the luggage racks, but the only ones who really needed it were Liechtenstein, Wy, Sealand, and Seychelles.

Liechtenstein was the last one in line for the shuttle, just behind her brother Switzerland. The driver grabbed her suitcase and lifted it onto the luggage rack next to Switzerland's bags. She thanked the man and then sat down between Switzerland and Hungary, across from Sealand and his "parents".

Sealand jumped onto his seat and knelt at the window, looking out. "This is so cool! We're going to have so much fun!"

Finland sighed, exhausted by the twelve-year-old's exuberance. "Peter, please sit down. You're causing a scene." He looked around at the other countries, who were looking at him either with curiosity or with pity, before turning away, blushing.

Sealand whined, "But, Mama!"

Sweden, who was sitting on the other side of Finland, scowled. "Y'heard y'r mother, P'ter. Now, do's y're told 'nd s't down." (1)

Sealand scowled back at his "father", but he did as he was asked. Within five minutes, though, he was squirming around in his seat ar ound. "Mama, I'm bored! Are we at the hotel yet?"

Finland sighed again and said, "We're not even at the car-rental place yet, dear. Why don't you just try to take a nap while we wait for the shuttle to start moving again? You barely slept at all last night because you were so excited."

Sealand stifled a yawn and answered, "Okay, Mama." Then he snuggled into his "mother's" side and promptly fell asleep.

Liechtenstein smiled at this, and then looked toward the front of the bus. The driver had just come back, and the shuttle pulled away from the curb. A bunch of countries (she thought she heard America and Prussia, at the very least, but she was pretty sure that some of the younger countries were yelling, too) cheered.

About ten minutes later, the shuttle pulled into the parking lot of the car-rental place. America was getting more and more excited. When the shuttle pulled to a stop, he grabbed his suitcase in one hand and England's hand in the other (he had convinced England to sit next to him on the shuttle, too) and ran off the bus, dragging England along with him. Once they were off the bus, England pulled away from him, cursing under his breath, but America was no longer really paying attention. He was in Florida, baby!

After about ten minutes, each "group" had a car, and at least two members of the group had been authorized to drive said car (as in, Finland and Sweden shared a car, but they were both allowed to drive it). America told the other countries where to go, and then he got into the driver's seat of the cherry-red convertible that he kept at the car-rental place for when he was down in Florida (it was his own car, but he kept it at the car-rental place when he wasn't there). England sat in the passenger's seat, and the backseat was empty. Then he pulled out of the parking space and drove to the hotel, the Floridays.

Waiting in front of building C (America had gotten all the hotel rooms in that building booked for the entire time they would be there, for the past month) were two girls, one about twelve and the other about sixteen. The younger one was about 5'2" and had curly blonde hair (probably dyed) tied back in pigtails by pink scrunchies. She had pale blue eyes much like America's, but her skin was more of an olive tone, and she was wearing a pink lace-edged cami with pink-and-white striped "sleeves", a denim miniskirt over pink leggings, and pink ballet-flats. The older girl … looked a lot like Spain, actually, with her dark brown hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a light green strapless dress that showed a little cleavage with tan espadrilles that made her tower over the other girl. Her hair was also styled differently than the other's girl – her hair, which had obviously been straightened, was pushed back from her face by a darker green headband that accentuated her eyes. **(If you want to see pictures, they're in the bottom link – at the very bottom of the page – on my profile. Go check it out, if you're interested. The pictures will probably be up at some point, but they are not yet up as of April 5, 2011 at 4:20 pm)**

When America pulled into the parking space in front of the hotel, the younger girl jumped up and down in excitement. "_Papi_!" she yelled as she ran into America's arms.

"Callie!" yelled America. He hugged his "daughter" (she was really more like Spain's daughter, but he had "adopted" her back in the 1800s), California, tightly before looking at the older girl. "How's it going, Flora?" Florida nodded mutely, looking around for the man that she still considered to be her "father", Spain. She liked America and all, but he was more of an older brother than a father to her.

Spain's car pulled up next to America's. Spain got out of the car and ran over to Florida, hugging her tightly. Florida stiffened slightly, and then she put her arms gingerly around Spain. "_Hola_, _Papi_. It's been a while since I've seen you last."

Spain's green eyes started to fill with tears. "I know, _niña_. I would've visited you sooner, but I couldn't – I've been really busy the past few months. Speaking of, have you met Lovino yet?" He gestured at South Italy, who was coming out from the passenger's side.

Florida's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't believe I've had the _pleasure_ of meeting him. Who is he, _Papi_?"

Spain blushed. "Well … he's sort of _mi novio_…"

Florida's eyes narrowed even more. "What do you mean, _novio_? I don't want you spending time with anyone but me, _Papi_, especially not that _bastardo_." Then she crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to join her "sister" Florida, but not without first flipping off South Italy.

By this point, the other countries had arrived. America distributed the room keys and then went to his room, which he was sharing with England, California, and Florida. Once they got inside, America told the girls that they would share the "guest" bedroom, and that he and England would have the master bedroom.

England went into his room. It was … huge. The bed was at least a king-size, and there was a large window overlooking a pond with a fountain in the middle. Ducks were swimming in the water. He looked at the dresser. A large TV sat on top of the dresser. There were two nightstands, and there was a door leading to the master bathroom and a closet. England peered into the bathroom and was amazed. In the corner was a huge tub that took over practically half that quarter of the room. Next to that was a shower stall with a clear door, as well as the ordinary things. There was even a washing machine. Then he walked back through the bedroom to the kitchen/living room. He could see the screened balcony outside, where there were two lawn chairs and a glass table. Then he looked around inside. There was a flat-screen TV in here, too, and this one was even bigger than the one in the bedroom had been. There was also a DVD player sitting on the shelf below the TV. There were two chairs and a couch situated in front of the TV. There was a dining room of sorts in between the kitchen and the living-room areas, but it just consisted of a table. In between the two bedrooms was a smaller bathroom. That one the two girls could share… The kitchen was also remarkable – it was a full set-up: a stove, a sink, a full-sized refrigerator – everything that anyone could need.

Suddenly, he heard chuckling behind him, so he whirled around. America was standing there, trying to stifle his laughter behind his hand and failing miserably. "So, what do you think of the hotel?"

England blushed. "I-it looks very nice." He cleared his throat and tried to look anywhere besides at America.

America smiled. "I'm glad you like it. So, I was thinking …"

"Me first," England said, glaring at the younger man. "Why are two of your daughters here? I thought this was a countries-only trip."

America ran a hand through his hair. "Well … it's been a while since I've last been here, so I figured they would probably know their way around better than I could."

"Okay, so I can see why you would invite Flora, but why Callie? We're not in California…"

"Well, yeah, but I have a Disneyland in California. I actually invited Tokyo and Paris along, too, since there're Disneylands there, but they decided not to come. I've also invited Texas, too, but he's not coming until tomorrow – his flight was cancelled 'cause of some bad weather down there." England nodded, beginning to understand America's logic. Then America clapped his hands. "Well, I was thinking that we could have everyone meet us down at the pool behind this building so we can decide where to go tomorrow. I'll go text them now. You should probably go get changed into a swimsuit, Iggy."

England growled, "Don't call me Iggy," but he went back to the room to find a swimsuit, anyway. While digging through his suitcase, he heard America call to the girls, "We're going to the pool, so you might want to wear swimsuits," followed almost immediately by a squeal of delight from Callie and absolute silence from Florida. Callie really was a very sweet and cute little girl, and she was probably just as excited as Peter and the other children at going to Disney World. **(In my head canon, Callie's only ever been to Disney**_**land**_** and has never been to Disney **_**World**_** before.)** He eventually found what he was looking for, a pair of black swim-trunks with red race-stripes going up the sides. He quickly put them on, as well as a T-shirt, and then he went out to the living-room area to wait.

Somehow, he was the last to arrive. The other three were sitting at the dining-room table, talking about something... America was already dressed, in swim-trunks much like England's own, but in blue, with black race-stripes, and another T-shirt, different from the one he had been wearing before. The two girls were also ready – Callie in a pink bikini with short denim shorts, and Florida still in the dress from before. England assumed that Florida was wearing a swimsuit under the dress, but he couldn't tell for sure…

America looked England up and down and asked, "Are you ready?" England nodded, so America stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and said, "Okay, so let's go!" The group of four then headed out the door, joining some of the other countries, as well as some normal civilians, on their way to the pool.

**Okay, I'm guessing that what Sweden said there is going to be really confusing for most of you, so I decided to put down what he was actually saying down here:**

"**You heard your mother, Peter. Now do as you're told and sit down."**

**Oh, and as you may have noticed, I introduced two new OCs. Florida and California (but California is almost always just called "Callie")! I'm sorry, but I figured they would be necessary. I'm also considering introducing a Texas for the day when they're going to SeaWorld.**

**Oh, and if you're curious, America was talking to Callie about what she should call him while they're out in public. America's reasoning for asking her to call him "Alfred" was that it would look really awkward to have a child that looks only a few years younger than he does to be calling him "Dad". Callie is really upset by this, but when Florida backs America up on this, she agrees to call him "Alfred". Then, that's when England comes in, just as they're finishing up. I would have put this in the main story, but I figured this chapter's long enough as it is, so I'm adding it in here.**

**And the hotel they're staying at really does exist – this is the same hotel that I stayed at when I went to Florida. And the rooms really do look like that. I sort of picture America, England, Callie, and Florida staying in the same room as my family and I did while we were there. I wonder if the cute little lizards are still there… we'll just have to wait and see what my mind decides!**

**And, I also have a huge decision to make: Should I have Callie talk like a valley-girl? I'm really thinking about doing it, but I want to have my readers' input. So ... what do you think? Actually, don't answer it in a review - I'm going to make a poll for that right now. So if you want to give your input, please do so there.**

**Mini-Glossary**

**Papi – Spanish – Daddy, Papa, Dad**

**Hola – Spanish – hello, hi**

**Niña – Spanish – used here to mean "baby girl", but can also just mean "girl"**

**Mi novio – Spanish – my boyfriend**

**Novio – Spanish – boyfriend**

**Bastardo – Spanish - … if you can't figure this one out, I can't help you**


	4. Chapter 2: Where Will We Go First?

… **For some reason, I get more story ideas when I am not actively trying to think of them than when I sit here for hours thinking up various story ideas. So … after a year-long (or more!) absence, I am back with another chapter of "Hetalia Goes to Disney World," or whatever I decided to call it on this site. I honestly do not remember at this point. Also, we are finally starting Chapter 2!**

America, England, Callie, and Florida walked out of the front of the hotel, then to the fenced-in pool area in between Building C and Building B. Several other countries, including Sealand, Taiwan, and their "parents", were already there. Callie shimmied out of her shorts, revealing a pair of pink boy-short bikini bottoms and kicked off her flipflops, then jumped into the pool, splashing Sealand. The two younger children giggled and started a "splash war".

America sat down on one of the beach chairs, looking around and apparently waiting for the other countries to show up. England sat down on a nearby chair, looking around as well. Finland was in the water, attempting to break up the "splash war", with little to no success. His "husband", Sweden, was swimming laps in the deep end. Florida was talking to Spain, while Lovino scowled off in the corner. Taiwan was sitting on the end of a beach chair while Vietnam rubbed sunscreen on her back. Japan was sitting on the next chair over, reading a manga.

After about a half-hour, all the countries had gathered in the pool area, taking up most of the chairs. Russia and Belarus' combined presence had convinced most of the human guests to look elsewhere for comfort from the fairly hot day.

America looked around, double-checking to make sure that all the countries were there. Then, he stood up and clapped his hands twice. The other countries, as well as Callie, Sealand, and Florida, all looked up from their various activities. America smiled at all of them. "Okay, people! I called this meeting to decide where we're going to go tomorrow! The options are: Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Hollywood Studios, Animal Kingdom, Typhoon Lagoon, Blizzard Beach, Downtown Disney, Wide World of Sports Complex, SeaWorld, Busch Gardens, Aquatica, Discovery Cove, and Orlando Studios. Just to remind everyone, Magic Kingdom is currently going through some renovations, so we can't go on every single ride. Orlando Studios just opened up its new Harry Potter park, and SeaWorld has this new roller coaster called the Manta. We will now take a vote. Everyone, write down which park you want to go to tomorrow on a slip of paper that Iggy" – here he looked meaningfully at England, shoving a large number of slips of paper into his arms – "will now be passing out." He smiled at England, who was now glaring at him.

England walked around from country to country, giving each one a piece of paper. Each country pulled out a pen or a pencil from either a bag or a pocket, and wrote down his or her choice. Finally, they got up and handed their papers to America.

America smiled again. "Okay, you guys! I'll go back to my room and count out the ballots. I'll text y'all with the results!" He nodded to England, and the two of them went back up to their hotel room.

**Ack. Short chapter is short. I will do my best to make the next one longer. The next one they will indeed be going off to their first park. The park will be decided by your votes in my new poll which is not yet up. Keep checking my profile – it should be up within the next 15 minutes. Okay! Thanks, you guys!**


	5. Chapter 3, Part 1: Austin & the Decision

**Random creative bursts the week before finals are fun! It would not leave me alone…**

America smiled. He had finally finished tallying up the votes. Of course, since it was _his_ idea, the votes really didn't matter, since he'd do what he wanted, anyway, but he had to at least keep up a pretense of democracy. He pulled out his cellphone and texted the other countries, "Meet me the pool 2moro morning 9, and I'll tell you where we're going then. Bring cash + tix. " Within five minutes, all the countries had replied with an affirmative response.

America looked up from his phone and smiled at the others. They had finished eating for the day, and had come back to the hotel room. They were currently watching the news. Callie, it appeared, had fallen asleep curled up in her armchair, and even Flora was looking a little glazy-eyed, staring straight ahead, unseeingly, at the TV. America looked at the clock and swore mentally. He stood up and clapped once. The two girls started into a more awake state and looked at their father. He smiled down at them. "Okay, girls. It's almost midnight. Callie, it's way past your bedtime. Flora, I honestly can't control you anymore, but you look like you're going to fall asleep soon. Off to bed, now." The two girls stood up, stretching, and made their way towards their bedroom.

Then, America looked at England, who also looked like he would soon be nodding off, even if he did not look as sleepy as either of the girls. "What do you say we go to bed soon, too? Tomorrow's a big day, and we're meeting up with the other countries at 9." England nodded sleepily, standing up and walking into the master bathroom to brush his teeth.

America chuckled. England could be so cute when sleepy – wait, what? America shook his head to try to dislodge the rather-uncomfortable thought from his head, blushing. He pulled his T-shirt up over his head, tousling his hair even further than was normal and almost knocking his glasses off his face, and replacing it with a pajama top. He also switched his jeans for pajama lounge pants, took off his glasses, and slipped in between the covers. Within a few minutes, England had climbed into bed, too. Shortly before America fell asleep, he heard England's breath start to even out, indicating that he was asleep as well.

The next thing America knew, the alarm was blaring. Putting his glasses back on, America looked at the clock – it was a little past 7:30. America rolled over and shook England's shoulder. "Iggy, it's time to wake up. If we don't get up now, we'll miss breakfast." England snuggled further into his pillow, mumbling something. America sighed and shook England's shoulder more roughly. "Iggy, wake up!" he said a little louder.

Eventually, England's bright green eyes opened to glare at America. "Leave me alone, tosser!" He looked over at the clock. "Shit, it's almost 8 o'clock! How the hell did you let me sleep in so late!" He threw the covers back and scrambled out of bed, running to the bathroom.

America sighed, shaking his head. He would never understand the older country. He grabbed his toothbrush from his suitcase and brushed his teeth in the girls' bathroom, because England was in the shower. Then he came back and changed into a fresh T-shirt, jean shorts, and sneakers. He was just tying up his sneakers when England came back from the shower, clad only in a towel. America blushed, stammering something, and walked out of the room with one shoe still untied.

America's two daughters were also up by this time. Callie was, at the moment, braiding her hair in the dining room mirror into two braids. She was wearing a pink tank-top, a denim miniskirt, pink leggings, and pink-and-white sneakers. Florida's hair was up in a messy bun, held together with chopsticks. She was wearing a green off-the-shoulder top and Daisy-Duke-style shorts. On her feet were green flipflops. America raised an eyebrow at the girls' wardrobe, wondering if it was really appropriate for a theme park … but it was very rare the girls did what he said, anyway, so there was little he could do about it.

Eventually, England came out, also dressed, but yawning. The group of four headed downstairs to the continental breakfast, eating quickly, before walking out to meet the other countries at the pool. At a little after a quarter to 9, most of the countries were there, and by a minute to 9, all the countries were there.

America checked his watch one last time, knowing that all the countries were bursting to know where they were going to be spending their day and wishing that he would just get on with it already. The second that the time changed from 8:59 to 9:00, America looked up and smiled at the others. "Okay, guys. Today we're going to … Magic Kingdom!" Most of the younger kids, especially Sealand and Taiwan, looked ecstatic, as did Italy and South Korea. Most of the older countries, however, looked merely tolerant at the idea, while others, such as Prussia and the Netherlands, looked practically murderous. "Now, we're just waiting on one more person. My son, Texas, is coming in this morning, and his plane is supposed to have landed at 8:30. I'm sure that he will be here soon."

Just as America finished saying this, a red pick-up truck pulled into the driveway by the pool. The truck stopped right in front of the gathered countries, and from the driver's side stepped out a teenage boy, who looked to be just a little bit younger than Florida, stepped out. He looked almost exactly like America in miniature, though his hair was a brighter blond and his eyes may have been slightly closer to gray than to blue. He beamed at the assembled countries. Callie shrieked happily and threw herself at the older boy. The boy chuckled and kissed Callie's cheek. "Hey, li'l sis! It's great to see you again. You, too, Flora!" Flora nodded, silent as always. The boy turned towards the rest of the group. "All y'all, really. Hey, Pops." He and America hugged briefly.

America put his arm around his son and wheeled him around to face the rest of the group again. "You guys, this is my son, Austin, also known as the personification of Texas. He's visiting me for the week, so I decided to bring him along. He woulda been here last night, but his flight got canceled and this morning's flight was the earliest he could get. So…" he looked from his three children to the other countries gathered, "are we all ready to go?" He waited for the nods of assent, then pointed towards his car. "Then let's go! Callie, Flora, Iggy, you come with me. Vash, Lilly, you're too young to have rented a vehicle, so you can go with Austin in his truck if you'd like. I'll lead the way. Austin, you follow. Everyone else, follow Austin!" America ran to his car, using the starter to unlock the doors, and jumped in, turning the key in the ignition. England allowed the two younger girls to get into the backseat before climbing into the passenger's side himself, and then, after they were all buckled in, the car sped forward down the road to Disney World.

**The chapter could be longer, but it's already at over 1,000 words so I'm just gonna stop here. Next chapter will be the real trip to Magic Kingdom, though be forewarned that it might not be all of it – it might be split into more than one chapter. Anywho, see y'all next time!**


	6. Chapter 3, Part 2: Callie

Sorry for the super-long wait. I'm taking a sick day from classes and work today, so I thought I might as well use it for something (sort of) constructive. This is (mostly) based off of my friends' and my trip to Florida last Christmas break. Hope y'all enjoy! Also, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I started this chapter like 2 months ago and just now realized I never actually finished it…

Apparently Alfred had neglected to mention the fact that Callie had brought her iPod and was insisting on singing all the Disney songs she owned (and she owned a lot for a girl of 12) at the top of her lungs. Alfred was singing along, too, and even Flora didn't look overly annoyed. Unfortunately for Arthur, he was a bit of a perfectionist and kept wincing whenever she missed hitting a note.

Finally, Arthur took to looking out of the convertible – Alfred's car was in front, followed by Austin, and everyone else somewhere behind them. Suddenly, Callie broke off in the middle of "Part of Your World" and shrieked, "Oh, my God, we're almost there!"

Arthur turned to face forward again. They were indeed now passing under the sign for Disney World. Callie took her camera out of her bag and snapped a picture of the sign. Soon they passed past some of the other parks, and then they found the exit for Magic Kingdom. They turned onto the exit, and Callie took another picture when they reached the sign for Magic Kingdom.

Because of their passes, they, and the other nations, were allowed to park in the front parking lot, generally reserved for VIPs. The red convertible pulled into the first empty parking space, with Austin's truck pulling in next to them. Finally, everyone was in the parking lot and out of their cars.

Alfred, smiling, whistled to get everyone's attention. When everyone was looking at him, he said, "Alright, you guys! We're gonna go out in groups; otherwise we'll never get everything done that we want to. Basically, everyone stays with the people from their car. Does at least one person from each group have a cellphone with them?" At their nods, he grinned. "Good. Now I'm gonna hand out the tickets – " and then he was swarmed by most of the younger nations clambering over each other to get their tickets first.

Eventually, after everyone had a ticket and had gotten back into their groups, Alfred walked back over to his two daughters and Arthur, holding up the remaining 4 tickets. He handed a ticket to each of them, instructing Callie to keep a very strong hold of it so as not to lose it. Then they entered the park itself. Or, rather, the travel station that eventually led to the park. Alfred then turned back to the others, "Which way do you guys want to go? Monorail, or ferry? I'm cool either way, but I think whichever one we choose to get there, we should choose the other on the way back."

Callie bounced forward on her toes. "Can we take the monorail? Please? I love the monorail."

Alfred chuckled. "Sure. Just make sure to save some energy for the rides, okay, Cals?"

Callie nodded energetically and started running up the ramp to the monorail, Alfred following not far behind. Flora and Arthur looked at each other before following at a more sedate pace. Just as they got to the top of the ramp, the blue monorail pulled into the docking station, and they entered the same car as Austin, Vash, Lilli, Gilbert, Matthew, Feliciano, and Ludwig; a group of six teenagers and an adult entered into the other part of the car with Tino, Berwald, and Peter. Everyone but Gilbert and Ludwig took a seat as the car started moving; the two Germans held onto the poles in the center of the car. In the other part of the car, everyone was sitting as well.

Within ten minutes, they had arrived outside the park proper, and everyone exited the monorail. Alfred smiled, happy to be at Disney World for the first time with his family.

Alfred took out his digital camera and instructed the other three to smush together for a photo, but Arthur insisted on taking the picture instead. Either way, Alfred now had a picture of the front entrance of Magic Kingdom, so he wasn't too upset.

Taking Callie's hand, Alfred got into line, followed by Arthur and Flora. He wasn't entirely sure where everyone else was; he thought Gilbert and Matthew had gone into another line, and he heard Austin somewhere else in the line; presumably, Vash and Lilli were with him. The others were probably still on the ferry; the ferry tended to take longer than the monorail. He checked his watch; it was just after 9 o'clock, so the park was still fairly empty since it was the off season and most kids were back in school by now.

Eventually, the line moved forward, and all of them were in the park. Alfred grabbed a map and gave it to Callie, and then took another one for himself. "Okay, guys; where should we go first? Remember, we have a couple of days in this park, so we don't have to do everything today."

Callie looked at the map, her eyes lighting up in excitement. "I wanna go to Fantasyland first. It looks like so much fun!"  
Flora rolled her eyes. "Of course you would want to go there first. Alfred, is it okay if I go meet up with another group? I'd rather not deal with her when she gets into her princess mode."

Alfred frowned. "Flora, don't be a brat. It's your sister's first time here; you get to go all the time. Don't ruin it for her."

Callie looked concerned. "So can we go?"

Alfred nodded. "Of course. Fantasyland is awesome. Right, guys?" He looked pointedly at Arthur.

Arthur smiled at the youngest member of the group. "Of course it is. I love the Peter Pan ride, and the Pirates of the Caribbean ride is great. Let's go." He took Callie's hand and looked at Alfred. "Ready to go?"

Alfred nodded. The four of them walked up to the castle, and then walked around it past the Bibbidi Boppity Bootique. Callie looked at it longingly. Alfred smiled. "Do you want to get a princess makeover, Cals?"

Callie looked sheepish for a moment, then nodded. "I know I might be a little old for it, but … yes. Yes, I do."

Alfred pulled out his smartphone and made a reservation for later that day. "Okay. We'll come back and get that done at 11." **(Yes, I know that Callie's a little old for such things, but as it is my story I am more or less allowed to bend the laws of the universe to my will.)** Alfred pulled out Callie's map that he had stored in his pocket and gave it to her. "What ride do you want to go on first? We have an hour and a half."

Callie thought for a moment, then said, "The Dumbo ride."

Alfred responded, "Okay. Each of us will pick one ride that we want to go on, and we'll get to as many of them as possible before your appointment. I want to go on … the Tea Party ride."

Arthur said, "I'd like to go on the Peter Pan ride."

Flora thought for a moment before saying, "I think I'd like the new Little Mermaid ride. It just opened a few days ago, didn't it?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes, it did. The original ride is in California, but now we have it here as well. I've heard good things about this one. So, Callie, before we go on the rides, do you want mouse ears and an autograph book? They sell them in just about all the stores, and I can see a stand that sells them right near here."

Callie thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, please, Pa – I mean, Alfred." She and Alfred went over to the stand and picked out a pink set of ears, a blue Tinker-Bell autograph book, and a princess pen. Alfred also picked out a pair of ears – these ones dark blue with fireworks on them. Arthur walked over to the stand and picked out a pair of black pirate ears, and Flora picked out a Tinker Bell set. **(I actually have both the pink ears and the Tinker Bell ears, as well as the Tinker Bell autograph book and the princess pen. The first time I went to Disney World, I was ten, and I've been three times since then.)** Alfred paid for them all, and then they went and got into line for the Dumbo ride.

**I figure this is as good a place as any to end this chapter. The next chapter will, most likely, be in the point-of-view of Lilli, who will, admittedly, be probably having a similar experience to Callie as both of them are (fairly) young girls at Disney World for the first time. And then there will probably be a chapter from Peter's point-of-view, and then it will be the end of this "day" of the trip. Hope you've enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 3, Part 3: Lilly

Holding tightly onto Vash's hand, Lilly looked around the park in wonder. She had never been to such a huge amusement park before, not even Disneyland Europe, but she loved most of the Disney movies that she had seen. Alfred's son Austin was talking about a mile a minute, trying to explain all about the park. Suddenly, he turned around and looked at Lilly, smiling gently. "First time, isn't it?"

Lilly nodded shyly, trying not to let her natural shyness ruin the trip for her brother and Austin.

Austin smiled again. "It's alright." He walked over to the map stand and grabbed two, one in English and one in German, and handed the German map to Lilly. "Where do you want to go first?"

Lilly looked at the map for a few moments before pointing at the very pink section behind the castle – Fantasyland. Austin smiled. "Somehow I knew you'd pick that one. Okay, so we're gonna go past the castle, to the right, and then we're gonna be in Fantasyland. What ride do you want to go on first?"

Lilly looked back at the map for a moment. "Can we … go on the Little Mermaid ride, and then go to the Princess Meet 'n' Greet?"

Vash smiled indulgently at his younger sister before looking at Austin. "_The Little Mermaid_ is her favorite Disney movie."

Austin nodded. "I've always liked that movie, too. Sure, we can head over there." He looked around for a moment and then headed over towards a cart that sold mouse-ear hats and autograph books. He picked out a light blue Ariel autograph book and a matching pen and held them out to Lilly. "You'll want these if we're going to meet the princesses; they'll sign it and you can take pictures with them. Do you guys have a camera?"

Lilly nodded, pulling out the small purple digital camera that Vash had bought her before the trip as an early birthday present. "Brother bought me this camera. It can hold up to 300 pictures, and we brought along his laptop to upload them at the end of the day."

Austin nodded. "Now you guys should pick out your ears." He grabbed a pair for himself as well – a black pair with silver ears. Vash grabbed a simple pair of black ears, and Lilly grabbed a headband with pink leopard-spotted ears. As Vash and Lilly put on their ears, Austin paid for all of them with one of his cards, and then they all set out for Fantasyland.

After reaching the castle, the group of three stopped to take some pictures. Lilly took a few pictures of just the castle alone, and then Austin took a few pictures of her and Vash together. Then they continued on their way around the castle.

After searching for a few minutes, the three of them found the Little Mermaid ride. They got into line, and two of the girls that Lilly remembered from the monorail were behind them. The line moved quickly, and soon the three of them were enclosed in a giant silvery-blue seashell.

The ride went by fairly quickly, and when they got off, they got in line for the Princess Reception Hall, where Lilly got the autographs of Princess Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella.

By then it was around 10, so they still had about an hour before they had to worry about lunch. Austin asked Lilly where she wanted to go next, so Lilly pulled out her map again; she decided on the teacup ride. The three of them headed over to the ride and actually wound up in line with Alfred, Arthur, Callie, and Flora.

Somehow, Arthur, Alfred, and Austin all wound up in the same teacup; Flora, Vash, Callie, and Lilly wound up in another teacup nearby. They spun and spun for several minutes; Lilly laughed and laughed when the Dormouse came out of the teapot in the center of the ride, but then the ride started slowing down and they had to get off.

The seven nations/states got off the ride and regrouped. Callie didn't want to leave her new friend, Lilly, and Alfred really looked like he wanted to go off somewhere with Arthur. Austin looked totally oblivious to the entire situation, but Flora actually didn't look that bored for the first time that day. It was eventually decided that Austin would be in charge of getting Callie to her Bibbidy Bobbidy Bootique appointment and should try to get Lilly in as well; Vash and Callie would stay together and go on some of the rides that Callie and Lilly either hated or were too young to go on, and Arthur and Alfred would just wander between the two groups, occasionally taking time to themselves in between.

With that being decided, the groups split off. Lilly was starting to get hungry at that point, so Austin ushered the two girls off to the new _Beauty and the Beast_-themed restaurant, since they wouldn't be able to eat later. They ate fairly quickly, taking in the fanciness of the restaurant; there was even fake snow falling outside the windows in the giant ballroom-themed room.

When they were all full, Austin checked his watch and said they should start heading for the Bootique. They went past the Peter Pan and Pirates of the Caribbean rides and wound up on the other side of the castle, where they walked into a small princess-and-pirate-themed beauty parlor. They waited their turns patiently, and then got to sit in styling chairs next to each other.

**(I'm gonna have a mild time jump, since I have never actually been into the Bibbidy Bobbidy Bootique, and have only seen the results walking around the park later in the day.)**

When they were done, the two girls looked a lot like princesses, Austin had to say, though he personally didn't see much of a point to the makeovers. Oh, well, as long as his little sister was happy, he guessed... Lilly had gotten long, curly hair extensions put in and a tiara comb attached; she had also been allowed to pick out a dress, and had gone with a turquoise dress that looked like something Ariel would have worn. Callie, meanwhile, had had her hair pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head and sprayed halfway to death with glittery hairspray. She also had a tiara comb in her hair, and she was wearing a pink dress that looked a little like Aurora's from _Sleeping Beauty_.

**So, yeah, I finally updated "Happiest Place". I apologize profusely for the quality of this chapter; I was just really bored and had an hour to kill before heading out to dinner…**


End file.
